Just Partners
by writer4sho
Summary: Working with Draco Malfoy has never been a walk in the park for Hermione Granger, but when they're stuck at safe house together sometimes their basest dislike for the other turns into something new. One-shot. D/Hr. R&R


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, quite unfortunate too. I would love to be the author of a world-wide literature phenomenon. Wouldn't you?

A/N: To some of my readers who are reading **The Dark Side**, don't worry. I haven't abandoned it. I just needed to get my Dramione juices flowing and one-shots are quite honestly the best way. So just sit back and enjoy this one will you? Good, because it has been in my mind for quite a while and I've always wanted to write a one-shot for the two lovers. Make sure to read the Author's Note at the end of the story when you're done, loves xx

_**Just Partners**_

* * *

><p>Partnering up with Malfoy always proved to be a definite fail in Hermione Granger's book.<p>

They never got along and it wasn't too hard to see the tension rise between the two whenever Kingsley would assign them together.

Malfoy always mapped out some strategy or plan that worked best, adjusting to the difficulty level of said mission. Traveling across the Alps in Northern France, for instance, proved to be a monumental, yet unfortunate, feat for the two leaders as they trudged their way through the land. They had managed to live off a week's supply of food for nine days and had somehow found a way back to the designated Portkey on time. Hermione would always like to recall that mission in particular, because if it wasn't for that mission two things wouldn't have happened. One was that she wouldn't have been appointed as a member of the Inner Circle of Aurors for the Order, something she had cherished from the moment she received said honour. Another would be the fact that if not for that mission her and Malfoy wouldn't have been partnered to do almost everything together.

To deny the fact that Malfoy was cunning and smartly strategic would be idiotic of her to do. Instead she only took note of the things that made him the dunce that she forever thought he was. His vile humour and enigmatic character was not only tough for her to understand, but tough for the other Aurors as well.

If anything, Hermione liked to know everything about the people she partnered up with on missions. It helped her understand how to go about certain situations when decisions needed to be made; helped her adjust, have you. With Lavender, she knew to steer her away from the pubs and late night suitors that they'd meet while traveling around a village or town. It only made her that much more of a liability. With Ron, she knew to always stay clear of him when it came to sleeping quarters and showering arrangements, because that only tempted him and her all the more to divulge into carnal acts, even though they'd broken it off over six months ago.

Malfoy on the other hand...she wasn't sure how to pick him out. How to make things easier for them so that she could adjust to his personality and traits, to make sure neither of them posed as liabilities to each other on their trip.

But, in the end, they always fought. Always had disagreements. And in the end, their missions always succeeded. It was odd, but it worked for them. And it was exactly that which Hermione didn't find favor in.

It always looked like the brat never minded the incessant fights, but of course, she did. If anything, she wanted to try and find a way to stop the madness.

One mission in Wales proved trying. They had been unfortunately assigned a room in the village of Gresford, near the All Saint's Church that housed the four-sided altar that bore gifts and tributes to gods and goddesses, one of them being Nemesis, the goddess of retribution. Bringing unto those what they rightly deserved, word had gone to the Order that Voldemort's followers were heading there to cast enchantments on the revered altar to receive the gifts bestowed upon them in their favor. Only one thing of course: power to extinguish the Muggle-born race.

It was quite idiotic. Trial and error seemed to be the way to go with this one, but Hermione still went over to the village in preparations for attacking the Death Eaters before they even breached the grounds of the church. Malfoy had of course accompanied.

However, the room assignment caused hell to break loose. She was sure of it.

She had made sure in advanced that the room had two beds, one for each of them. She had reserved it, even! But of course, life had to not go her way and soon she was left with a one bed assigned room.

Having thought that Malfoy would be the courteous male in the situation, she did not think he would strip of his clothes and lay in the bed next to her. There was back lashings of words being refuted towards the other, unimaginable angst as Hermione opted to take the couch, and reluctant silence as the next morning had arrived for them with thoughts of the surprising turn of events from the previous night.

It was hard to work with Malfoy, but only because the fights they had proved to be of so little significance and that bothered her to no end.

But now, it was as if working with Malfoy had reached its peak.

Their mission was simple enough and it upset Hermione to see it had gone to the dogs as they were about to leave.

They were to deliver a message to Alec Cathrow, one of the under ranking members of the Order. He was adaptable and strong-willed, at best. And Hermoine admired his ambition to reach the top, like her and Malfoy. But when they had reached his location, which was untraceable on any current map known to Muggles, he had not been at the exact spot where Kingsley had said he would. Of course, this mission wasn't as simple, but simple in the sense that it didn't rival their other ones. She had to bring Malfoy with her, for back up purposes of course.

When Alec had finally showed up, Malfoy and her delivered the message and followed the route to the Portkey, which was to be a ratty shoe. They found that only being a good three seconds late, that they had missed it.

Malfoy had been disgruntled by the unfortunate turn, but saw another shoe next to it. Another Portkey, presumably? It seemed so, since both touched it and transported through space and time to where they thought would be the Headquarters.

Instead, they had been taken to an isolated safe house near the shore of some beach, grass breezing around them and sand shuffling through their shoes.

They had no idea as to where they had landed and a gut feeling of irrepressible dread made Hermione loathe Malfoy even more.

There she was now. Sitting on the front porch of the wooden, safe house. Head laid on the front of her risen knees as her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Deep in thought would be a good way to describe it. But it was only at that moment did she realize that her Patronus could rally a message to Kingsley as quickly as possible, notifying him of the mishap.

She was about to cast it, but the sound of the screen door jamming on the wall of the house shook her and she turned in her spot to see Malfoy's tall figure block the light. She sighed at the imposing sight and went back to sucking in a deep breath and casting the charm. Her full-of-life otter buoyed around her- blue light and swirls of ghost-like dust. "Here with Malfoy at unknown location. Grabbed the wrong shoe. Arrived here at least five seconds before the other shoe set off."

And away her otter went, floating through the setting sky that brought a glow of pink and red around the ocean.

"Granger."

She groaned and remained still as she nodded her head, "Yes, Malfoy?"

His footsteps were loud against the wooden floor and as he neared her, his tall presence made her inch a bit farther away. He sat down next to her, his long legs stretching out before him with a groan. His hands rested behind his lean form and his head tilted back to catch the last heated rays of the sun.

"Mind fixing up something for me to eat? I'm starved." He closed his eyes and breathed evenly- in and out, in and out.

So nonchalant about the whole situation, so cool about his request. She often wondered if he was honestly feed with a golden spoon when he was a child. Spoiled-rotten, he was.

"Well then," she looked back at the sky and squinted at the glaring sun setting behind the waves. "Looks like a meal for one then." She turned to look at him and noticed the troubled expression on his face. It was so evident, but Hermione knew him enough to see that the lines around his eyes faded in and out with time whenever he found something to be particularly confusing. "I'm not cooking a meal for you, Malfoy."

She stood up slowly, lifting herself up with both hands before dusting off the sawdust and sand from the floor. Some of the remains flitted through the air and onto Malfoy's hair and she smirked at the sight of it.

He looked up at her, sneering, "And why the hell not? You always cook when we're on missions."

"Yes, well. It seems like I don't want to now. I think you can respect that much."

She moved to go inside the house, but Malfoy's quick reflexes grabbed her by her bare ankle and her skin heated up with the contact.

"Don't be such a bitch, Granger."

She inwardly growled at the insensitive name-calling and turned to look down at him again. His repulsive sneer and his bright neatly aligned teeth. It bothered her somehow and she wanted to smack him so hard for touching her. "Let go, Malfoy." She jerked her leg away from him and was still held in place by his iron grip.

He shook his head, pulled harder on her leg, and she was soon brought closer to him once more. "You are going to make both of us something to eat tonight. I will Imperius you if I have to."

She gasped, "You wouldn't, you clout!"

He shrugged and smirked, "We're in a war, Granger. Or have you forgotten? The Unforgivable curses are no longer...unforgivable. They seem to be the only way to live." The silence pervaded between them and the darkened sky reflected on his pale face as the last rays of the sun were gone. His soft, pale skin glistened. "Now," his voice was low and resonating, the lithe fingers lifting off of her heated ankles. "Make us something to eat will you?" She hesitated before he let go of her completely, sitting back on his hands again and looking towards the sea.

She had her wand in her back pocket. If she could just use the Disarming Charm, but as she grabbed a hold of her Vine wood protector his soft voice wrapped around her once more. "And for the benefit of making this easier on you and harder on me, I'll even say the magic words." What in Merlin's balls was he talking about? She hesitated with her wand, hands still behind her back, but when he turned around to look at her again she couldn't help but become enraptured by how light his grey eyes were. "_Please_, Granger. Make us something to eat. I am quite starved."

She blinked once. Twice. Three times, even, before nodding her head and setting off into the safe house, bumping into the wall before turning on the lights. The pans and pots were set haphazardly on the stove top and the vegetables and pasta were near the sink, ready to be washed and chopped.

_Slick bastard._

* * *

><p>"Blimey!"<p>

Draco stumbled into the living room she was currently in, leg held up in an obscure angle as he held onto the front of his foot. His sharp gasps of pain carried through the room as he took a seat in front of Granger, who had been paying more attention to the book she had in her lap then on the poor, former-Slytherin's toe.

"Bloody- why can't Muggles ever build things properly?" He growled out as he took in his inflamed toe, rubbing it up and down with his fingers. When she didn't answer he looked at the crown of her head as she nestled further into her reading and continued talking. "I mean, look at the way the foundation was built on this place anyways. Rubbish, if you ask me." He looked back down at his swollen toe and rubbed some more on it.

"No one asked you, Malfoy."

He could hear the sneer in her voice and he smirked at the lovely visual of her mouth scrunched up in the most disgusting way. He knew he got under her skin and he loved it all the more when she was so damn responsive. "You know, Granger, I'm pretty sure that there is only one bed in this safe house."

He stopped rubbing his foot and looked up to see if he had gotten her attention in the slightest. What he didn't expect to see was her book closed and stacked on top of her folded lap, stern expression staring him down with the potency of a Cruciatus curse. A shiver ran down his spine at the look, but he shook it off and sat up straighter in his chair.

"You will not be sleeping on the bed tonight, Malfoy. If that's what you're getting at." She turned her head and placed the book back on the night stand and sat back in the big, cushioned couch. Her eyes reverted back to him and her expression remained impassive and cold as she continued, "You think you can boss me around again?"

Draco laughed and sat back in his own seat, lifting his leg to rest the injured foot on one knee. He placed his elbows on the arms of the chair and rested his chin under his cool hands. "If anything, Granger. You're the bossy one in this partnership..." She frowned, but he went on. "I mean, everything must always go your way in order for anything to make sense, doesn't it?"

Her shrew expression twisted into a bitter squint. She ran her hands up and down her bare thighs, which he just noticed were slightly tan and quite smooth. The hem of her dress barely reaching mid thigh, grazing delicately against her skin. Pale red against peach. "It's not that at all, actually. If you actually paid attention to how I work then you'd understand-"

"Yes, but I rarely pay attention now, do I?" He lifted his brow and smirked at her some more, before resting both feet on the hard, wooden planks of the floor. The dust on the ground flew up into the air, causing the little, know-it-all to scrunch up her nose in a way that showed early signs of imperceptible sneezing.

And oh did she sneeze. The loud sound echoed through the rest of the room as she looked up from her hunched figure, one hand covering her nose while the other grabbed the arm rest on her chair. He looked at how her busy locks flopped around her small head as she shook her head and sniffled a little before settling back in her seat. Her previous blow added a red tint to the tips of her nose. The red blush on her cheeks as well glowed underneath the dim, yellow light of the room and Draco couldn't help but stare at her lips as he took in her whole face- so plump and small.

Those same lips moved soundlessly and he took his eyes off of it to finally realize that she had been talking to him. "I'm sorry, but I must say, Granger, that I was not listening to a word you had been saying since your massive blow of snot and other projectiles."

She rolled her brown eyes and waved her hand at him, "Never mind, then. I'm not going to waste my breath, Malfoy." She sighed and made the move to get up from her chair.

He spoke before she grabbed the arms of the chair to hoist herself up, "Granger."

She looked up at him, half-sitting and half-standing up at this point. He could see a bit of cleavage- two, round globes hidden mostly by the neckline of the dress. Merlin, did she even know?

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Sit down, Granger."

She stared him down and slowly got up from the chair. Leaning on her right leg, she crossed her arms in front of her and pouted. "Why? Going to boss me around again? Imperius me?"

He raised his left brow, looking her up and down. The body that was all Granger never ceased to amaze him. She was petite. Round curves in the nice places, of course. Shapely thighs, but not very long legs. A round bum, a lean torso, and two small breasts that he liked to call cherries. Only because he had once seen her with only her bra and panties and recalled them being quite firm and round. And because cherries were his favorite fruit at the time.

But that was two months ago and he was now in favor of grapes- something about the purple, little bastards-

"Malfoy?" Her voice waved around him and it was her turn to raise a brow as he remained unresponsive.

He nodded at her and ran his fingers through the back of his neck, noticing that it was getting quite damp and hot in the room. He felt the perspiration running down his back and grimaced at the feeling. Bloody… he needed a shower. "Never mind then, Granger." He shook off the feel of body sweat from his mind and dropped his hand on the sides of the chair, looking down at the torn muggle jeans that he detested so much.

He heard her release a heavy sigh once more, realizing after she left that he hadn't told her that he was actually quite serious about sleeping on the bed tonight and her bossy attitude wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

><p>Malfoy.<p>

Oh, how the name grated on the very ends of her nerves!

And the way he looked at her while he was in the room was beyond imaginable. What was that, anyways? The way his silver eyes roamed every inch of her body made her shiver at the time of the inspection. But she made sure to hide the bodily effect his stare had on her and by the way he continued to look at her it seemed she hid it very well.

All she knew was that she had to get out of that room and quick. Thank goodness Malfoy wasn't broaching on insanity, or else he wouldn't have let her leave. And then she knew that there would be some problems. The way her legs shivered with the slightest thought of his eyes on her, imploring more than just bodily surfaces, was just...not right.

She shook her head of the thoughts and began to the take off the dress she was wearing. The straps fell to the sides and the rest fell to her feet as she began to unhook her bra. Her underwear was next and when she turned around to look at herself in the mirror she grimaced at the sight.

The pale bruises that marred her waist and inner thighs weren't going away it seemed. She touched the one near her hip bone and gasped at the slight jolt of electric pain. These marks didn't seem to want to heal in the fastest way possible. She had tried spells and potions to make them go away or feel a tad better, but the rough finger marks didn't seem to want to fade with time all too quickly.

It only brought on the dark memories of the night she had been tackled by the Death Eater. A brute man by the feel of it, all she remembered was kicking him unsuccessfully in the groin before he grabbed her waist to hold her down, body on top of hers. There were others watching, she remembered. Each laughing as the one on top of her spoke hotly on her face in the dark forest.

The mission was with Malfoy and few other Aurors, a dangerous one that required for the best of the best. However, when she traversed on her side of the territory to investigate she wasn't too sure if she was hit with the Stunning spell before she was Crucio'd to the floor. The light brought on a myriad of thoughts at the time, the first wondering where the hell her partner was to assist her.

But before she could completely black out from the pain his knees caused as the pinned her hips down to the dirty, damp soil she heard the rustling of trees and the shouts of some of the Aurors from her team. And before her lids shut closed, she saw Malfoy standing above the man on top of her, dragging the brute off with a growl and shoving him into the nearest tree.

That mission had been two weeks ago, but the marks still remained.

With a sigh she turned around and prodded over to the chipped, white tub. She bent her back over the edge and fidgeted with the shaky knobs before she watched the glassy, clear water sprinkle from above.

As soon as the temperature was hot enough for her, she climbed in and closed the curtains around the tub and breathed in the heated atmosphere filled with cloudy steam and damp heat. She breathed it in some more and closed her eyes as the hot water fell over the crown of her bushy hair and around her body. The droplets looked so small against her skin and as she studied the way it rolled down so fluidly, she then heard the abrupt sound of the bathroom door opening and closing, bringing in with it a cold draft.

Hermione shivered and stood stock still as she waited for another movement, but all she heard was the toilet seat lift up and she knew at once what Malfoy was doing.

It wasn't like he could see her through the dark curtains anyway, but the feeling of standing still under the water provided more comfort than originally planned. The water continued to trickle down her face and shoulders and she bit her lips softly as she waited for him to be done.

"You know, Granger," the drawl voice came through the sliver of space left by the curtain and the sound of the flush surrounded the whole bathroom. "The Muggles say when you flush the toilet while the shower is being used the water tends to get cold..."

And with that she did feel the icy, pricks hit her shoulders. She gasped at the feel and quickly moved away, hearing a low chuckle closer to the curtains. "Malfoy, get out!" She grumbled as she fidgeted with the cold water and moved to the other side of the tub.

"I don't know, Granger. This is more fun than sitting in the living room all by..." He was silent and she remained silent as well. She heard something ruffling around her and she closed her and bit her lip harder, praying to whomever that he wasn't taking off his clothes as well. "My, my, my..." She breathed in the steam that was still surrounding her and instead of finding it soothing; she coughed and sputtered before she could hear the rest of what he was saying. "Little Ms. Gryffindor has been hiding something from her own partner."

She rubbed the temples of her forehead and groaned, "What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Soon she felt the cold draft breeze into the shower again and saw his strong hand latch onto something lacy, flimsy, and white...

Her eyes widened and she quickly ran to the front of the tub to reach it. "Give that hear, you git!" Before she could grab a hold of her underwear she had slipped against the wet floor and held on to the curtain to keep her balance. The shock of the fall made her jerk to the left, causing the rings on the bar to come off, along with the curtains, and the bright lights from the sink of the bathroom glared in her eyes. She fell on her side before the rest of the curtain fell around her and soon she felt the impending pain shoot up her spine as she leaned on a yellowed-bruise on her hip.

"Bloody hell!" She cursed out. The water kept on running from the shower head above for a few seconds, but soon stopped as she lifted herself on her side.

A shadow of someone leaning over her brought back memories of the mission in the forest and she gasped out a whimper as she felt the bruises around her sides throb under the pressure of the fall.

Soft, dry hands grabbed her by her wet arms and she felt herself being lifted up by an invisible pull. It didn't take her long to notice that it was Malfoy standing it front of, holding on to her shoulders with both of his hands as he held her undies in the other hand. She growled at the offensive object and then at him, wriggling out of his grasp.

He chuckled softly and ran his rough hands down her arms and around her waist, tugging her closer to his torso. She objected but his arm rested against her bum and next thing she knew she was being cradled in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

Naked.

Merlin, she was bare!

She gasped, "Malfoy!" But the loud volume of her voice made her grimace. Bloody hell, her head was killing her.

She felt his silver eyes roam over her body before she noticed his eyes revert ahead again. Where was he taking her? Merlin, she was cold...and her clothes!

Hermione wriggled around some more in his arms and blushed as her breast brushed up against his clothed chest, nipples reacting to the soft touch.

"Oi, Granger. Stop moving, will you?" She felt the hot breath rush out of his warm mouth as he spoke against her forehead. The sweetness from tonight's dessert, apple fritters, basked across her heated face and she closed her eyes to disconnect from the warmth that ran across her lower stomach as he drew her in closer.

She steadied her breathing- in and out, in and out, in an-

"I never imagined you naked for me like this before." She felt his lips form into a smirk and turned her head away from his chest and up into his eyes. Was he serious? The crystal, clear glint behind the grey irises heated her blood and the warm feeling that had been in her lower belly traveled farther down south...

"You can't be serious."

His tight-lipped expression remained as he walked through the already opened door of the tiny bedroom. He laid her down softly on the rough, quilted bed and as soon as he let her go she shuffled away from his remaining hold and tucked her bare, sensitive body underneath the covers. She lifted the sheets up to the top of her breasts and held on tight to the quilts around her.

"Alright then, I think its best you leave-"

He shook his head and began to undo the buttons that lined the front of his plaid, flannel shirt. One by one, each button became undone. Inch by inch, his smooth chest came into view more and more. What could she do at such a moment like this? Where Malfoy was stripping down his clothes in front of her so naughtily, she couldn't utter a word.

Her breath caught as he opened it up to show his strong, muscled stomach and she gulped down her pride when he took off the shirt completely, watching it fly softly to the floor. He was working on the buckle of his belt. When the sound of metal clashing against leather reached her ears, she tore her eyes away from him and looked down at her shaking fingers on the mismatched red-orange quilt.

This could not be happening.

"Malfoy," she whispered as the soft sounds of the belt coming undone and the zipper of the pants got louder and sharper. "I think you need to leave."

She heard the buttons of his pants release from their confinement and she heard the loud thud of his pants hit the floor as he stepped out of it, one foot at a time. "I'm not leaving, Granger." She waited for the sound of his boxers to hit the floor, but when she heard his footsteps on the floor she sighed with relief.

He moved to the other side of the bed and moved himself under the sheets next to her, lying on his side to face her. He held up his head with his right hand and moved a bit of the quilt off of her body to observe her bruises with the left. "Still has not healed yet, I see." She jerked up at the feel of his crisp finger tips against her sensitive skin and growled when she still felt it on her.

"Do you mind?" She hissed out. She lifted the quilt up once again and grabbed it tighter in her small hands. "I already feel violated enough, thank you."

"What for?"

She looked at him dubiously and frowned, "You. It's always you, isn't it?"

His own frown graced his soft, delicate features and he murmured, "My fault? For helping you out of the tub when you were clearly inept to do so yourself?"

She raised her hands in the air, yelling "yes", but felt the quilt fall from around her, baring her once more to him. She blushed and moved to pick it up but stopped her by grabbing her hands. She tugged out of his grip and groaned as he tightened his hold some more. "Let go, please..."

He looked up at her and smiled, "I don't want to."

"Be reasonable..."

She felt him rubbings soft circles on the inside of her wrists, locking his silver gaze with her eyes. She watched as he slowly licked his lips. His eyes blinked on occasion, causing her to see the beautiful eye lashes brush across his pale skin with each sweep. His jaw was scattered with light stubble from the last time he had shaved, which she remembered was only two days ago. His jaw though, she wondered, was so strong and set that it made her have this sudden urge to lick it from one side to the other. The deftness of it was-

"Granger?"

She focused on his lips as he brought it closer to her face, the rosy buds resembling the ripest of fruits. Could she say cherries? Maybe so...she knew Malfoy liked cherries, or previously he did. His lips were closer to hers now, the heat of his breath ruffled through her damp hair, causing a few strands to billow against her skin.

"Granger..."

She hummed and kept her eyes locked on his lips. They were getting closer it seemed, but oh how they felt so far away.

He licked them and Merlin did she lose her cool as she watched him bite his lower lip in thought.

"Granger," his lips moved, the softness of them brushing up against the side of her lips now- only softly though, barely there. "Would you mind if I...?"

She groaned and lifted one of her hands from his current grip. Wrapping it around the back of his neck, thumbing her fingers though his hair, she nodded her head and brought her lips to his, brushing slightly. "_Kiss me_."

The power of it all encapsulated the Gryffindor. The empowerment was too much for her to handle, but as she held on tighter to the back of his neck and moved her lips against his hungrily, she felt the vibration of his groans grow stronger as he let go of her and wrapped his arm around her waist once more.

He nipped gently on her bottom lip and she gasped at the sharp feel of the charging static that ran through her body at the feel of it. His tongue entered her mouth at the chance to take hers and when she explored the damp, hot cave of his mouth, flicking her tongue against his lightly she heard him growl.

Soon she was flipped onto her back, his body resting lightly on top of hers. His breath cascaded over face as she tried grasping for his lips, but was graced with a small lick on her neck. He continued on kissing around her collarbones and when he lifted his head and neared her pulse, the sucking and tugging of it caused her to arch her back and keen for me. She felt it. The electricity. The pull. The need to get closer to him. She wanted to sink her body closer, feel every shuddering breath as he continued to lavish her neck with kisses and sweet mutterings of nothing.

"Merlin, Granger...if only you knew how long I've wanted to do this..." She gasped as he nipped the edge of her skin near her breasts and she closed her eyes as he licked his way lower.

She moaned and wriggled beneath him, nestling his full weight between the middle of her thighs. The hard feel of his evident reaction to the coupling they were just doing rested against her and as she sighed with his kisses running across her chest, she felt him move against her leg slowly.

Was he...was he humping her leg?

She felt him lick the tips of her nipples softly and moaned louder. Merlin, if leg-humping wasn't proving to be a definite turn on for her right now then she didn't know what it was doing. But all she could think of as Malfoy paid particular attention to her breasts was the tight-pulling feeling that was developing between her navel and lower stomach.

* * *

><p>He could hear her. Every moan that came out of her sweet lips, every earth-shattering breath that coated his face as he brought his lips back up to kiss hers. All of it was too much for the cocky, former-Slytherin. Who knew that snogging the know-it-all proved to be the most erotic thing known to mankind?<p>

Draco berated himself for not having done so when he had the chance earlier on in their career together, but now that the opportunity presented itself…well grabbing it by the horns would just be an understatement.

It didn't even think that he'd be in this situation with her, holding her like this, rubbing his hard on against her lovely thighs...

"Granger," he murmured across her lips, trying to kiss her and talk at the same time. It proved to be a difficult feat at best. She hummed against his lips, begging him to continue what he wanted to say. "Can I...can we...well..." Merlin. Was he already out of breath? Out of words? He shook his head and lifted himself up off of her, ignoring the small whimper that left her lips. He tossed the quilts to the side and looked down at her bare body, so nicely shaped and waiting for him.

He looked closely at the bruises around her waist and hips and took gentle care with resting his body on hers, feeling every contour of her bare breasts and legs. Instantly he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and felt her tug him closer. He didn't budge, but when he felt her cool lips on the rims of his ear he felt his knees buckle underneath him. "I want you closer, Malfoy."

He shook his head and felt a shiver run down his back as her small fingers ran circles on his spine. "I don't want to crush you."

Her soft giggle ran around his ears and he buried his face further into the curve of her neck. He kissed the protruding vein there and smiled as he felt her sigh at the touch. "Make me feel good, Malfoy." She tugged him closer and soon he collapsed onto her, still laying minimal full weight on her. He legs tightened around his lean waist. "_Please_," she moaned as she moved against his erection.

Oh, bloody hell. Screw it all.

* * *

><p>She could hear him murmuring foolishness near her ears, but Hermione couldn't pay much attention as she felt him thrust upwards against her moist mound.<p>

_Yes..._

It felt _too_ good. She needed this. She knew it. The feeling of having such a dominant force sexually excite her in such a hard way seemed to turn her on even more. But knowing that it was Malfoy taking the initiative, grabbing her waist carefully and thrusting upwards repetitively against her snatch was doing things to her head.

She's had sex many times before. Ronald and Viktor were attentive lovers, but the feel of Malfoy taking hold of her and driving himself to that one place of pure bliss wasn't the same as the others.

Merlin, he wasn't even in her and already she was wetter than she'd ever been before. She moaned softly as he roughly hit her sensitive nub and when she felt the powering tumult of emotions in her lower stomach build with each shuddering thrust from him, she gasped quickly in response. "Oh, Malfoy..."

"Yes..." He purred near her ears and strangled out a moan that made her whimper in response.

"C-can you...oh Merlin..._please_." She closed her eyes and held on tighter to his shoulder as she tightened her legs around his waist, bringing his thrust closer to home. "Right there..." She groaned louder and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, "Faster, please...just..._oh, Merlin_." She was feeling it. The build. The expectation.

His fast breathing on her dampened throat quickened and she heard his breath catch over and over again as his thrust increased. Soon she felt he was losing rhythm and quickly accompanied him, returning each thrust for thrust. She felt him nuzzle his nose into her ear.

"Granger..."

She thrust faster with him, "It's Hermione."

He faltered momentarily, but picked up the pace once more. "What?" He groaned and breathed out harder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, drew her body in closer and whispered in his ear, making sure her soothing words caressed his eardrums, vibration, timbre and all. "Call me 'Hermione'...it's...oh. I-it's more-" She moaned and held on tighter, rapid thrust becoming broken chants of breaths and groans. "Intimate. Please tell me you're close, Malfoy..."

He groaned into her ear and shuddered out quietly, "Draco."

She smiled softly before rubbing against him once more, keening loudly and holding on tighter to him as every part of her body seemed to fragment off. She felt the rippled effect of her orgasm reach her brain and thoughts of breathes, tongues, and lips brought her tumbling back down to the moment. She felt Malfoy thrusting some more, more broken than before and she knew he was getting closer too.

She hummed near his ear and ran her fingers through his hair as he continued, "Almost there?" She felt him nod. "Come for me then." A sharp gasp. "Come for me, Draco." A shuddering groan.

She felt his orgasm more than having heard it. She felt the vibrations from the loud moan leave his lips near her pulse, felt him soothingly call out her name as he continued to lazily thrust up against her. When he finally came down from his high, she noticed his trembling shoulders and arms before tiredly collapsing on her for reprieve and reassurance.

The silence didn't last too long, but for some reason, to Hermione's amazement, he remained on top of her. Head lying on top of her breasts. She lazily stroked the rims of his dampened, blond hair and breathed in evenly as she mulled over the post-coital feeling.

Was this it then? The triumphant feeling of diminishing the sexual tension?

She hadn't even been aware of the sexual tension, although she did often wonder to herself what he would look like without his clothes on.

But they were only thoughts, never fantasies. Except for that one dream she had on their second mission together...

"Don't think so hard, Granger...it bloody gives me a headache." He sighed as he lifted up his head, resting his chin on her chest. "And I'm not even in your head to begin with. Merlin, how do you live in there?"

She pouted and he bent forward to kiss her lips. "You don't even know what I'm thinking, Malfoy. So don't come up with assumptions."

"Mmm. What is it the muggles say about assumptions again?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to play with the fringes of his hair, "Assuming makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."

He nodded his head solemnly and rested it back on her chest, "Weird saying, it is. _**Muggles**_..."

Her heart thumped at the disdain in his voice and she quickly halted her movements across his hair. "Why must you say it so..."

"Distastefully?" He responded.

She nodded her head and felt him sigh against her damp skin. "Well, easily enough, Granger. Because I think it's a tacky saying, is all."

Her cheeks grew red with anger and she quickly dropped her hand from his hair and wriggled undernearth him, "Why? Because it's a 'Muggle' saying?"

He looked up at her and frowned, "Think I'm still anti-Muggleborn, do you?"

She shrugged at him and whispered softly, "Are you, then? Against Muggles still?"

He grinned at her and lifted his hand up to her neck, caressing the mark he left near her pulse. "I think that prior actions say otherwise."

She blushed and stopped her wriggling, toying with the ends of the quilt in her hands. "So what is this then, really? Just a means for us to relieve some sexual frustration?"

Malfoy hummed and rubbed his stubble chin across her breasts, "You could say that..." He stopped and looked deep into her eyes, "But this doesn't mean I fancy you and want to commit to anything, though. I still say our personalities crash quite horribly."

She scoffed at his comment and resumed to playing with his hair again, "Oh, please. It's not like I ever fancied you either. Might I remind you who started this?"

He rubbed her neck further and threaded his fingers through the back of her knotty, damp hair. "Well, Granger. If you want to get into specifics then we can say you did. What with your dirty lingerie on the floor."

She gasped and released a small laugh, "If it wasn't for you just barging into the bathroom, then this wouldn't have started!"

He brought his higher up to hers, his forehead meeting hers. "A bloke's got to take a piss every once in a while, you know." He licked the tip of her nose and felt her giggles shake her slight form. "Besides...if you hadn't been wearing that dress then I don't know, really..." He shook his head and feasted on her lips once more, biting the top one and licking the bottom.

When she felt his erection hardening against his boxers, she smirked and wiggled against it, releasing a pained groan from his lips. "Your recovery time is insatiable, Draco." She whispered in his ears, licking his lobes and softly blowing on it.

"Yes, well...they don't call me the Sex God for no reason, pet." And she felt him lick playfully along the ridge of her throat, basking in the gentle tug of his teeth as he nipped her skin. "Besides..." He went back up to her lips and licked it once more. "It's those lips of yours that have me wanting more. Ready for another go 'round, then?"

Her eyes widened and she laughed loudly as he feasted on her neck once more, repeatedly calling her name. "_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are the loveliest things. Tell me if you like the one-shot. Tell me if should be more. Tell me if should create more one-shots. Please tell me! I do love reviews. I'm begging you! I'm on my knees. Well...not really. But. Here's a deal. If you review some idea that you want me to tackle with my pen and paper, then I promise (cross my heart) that I will work on it. Yes? Deal! Go, go, go! Review something you want me to do for you! GO! =]<strong>


End file.
